


and the serpent said unto the woman, ye shall not surely die

by rinnosgen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, POV Eve Polastri, POV Second Person, Post-Season 3 Episode 3, Suggestive Themes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 平靜沉穩，如同闖入伊甸園的生物，以溫柔的嗓音慫恿女人：「吃下它，吃下它，然後理解所有事情。」
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 3





	and the serpent said unto the woman, ye shall not surely die

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [and the serpent said unto the woman, ye shall not surely die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264262) by [rinnosgen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen)



> 303後，試著寫寫看eve的感受。

你依舊摸索不出公車上那個吻的定義。

你拚命想說服自己那不過是為了讓Villanelle卸下防備所施展的伎倆，然而你比誰都清楚這並非事實。

事實是，你要她。

你要她，即便你不應該要她。

很多事情皆因為你自身的選擇變得面目全非，你明白。

你憑藉衝動行事，隨即為一切作為感到後悔。

不過究竟有誰不會後悔？

你遵循腦內的聲音，你任由聲音驅使你的作為與不作為。

你知道聲音是屬於誰。

平靜沉穩，如同闖入伊甸園的蛇，以溫柔的嗓音慫恿女人：「吃下它，吃下它，然後理解所有事情。」

_Admit it Eve, you wish I was here._

對此，你的手指蜷曲，沒入；你的下腹翻騰，收緊。

蛇告訴女人：「你絕對不會因此而死去。」

你的確沒有喪命。

於是你開始思考起蛇是如何將人類自牢籠般的園地解救出去。

**Author's Note:**

> 標題出自聖經詹姆士王譯本，[創世紀第三章。](https://quod.lib.umich.edu/cgi/k/kjv/kjv-idx?type=DIV2&byte=13269)  
> 


End file.
